


The Little Moments

by Zedisforzebra



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, tumblr ficlets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zedisforzebra/pseuds/Zedisforzebra
Summary: A collection of ficlets showcasing snapshots of various moments from the games.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've never had enough time to finish full fleshed out stories (one day, one day), I thought I'd throw together a bunch of mini stories about this rich, fascinating, story-filled Pokemon World. Some are inspired by Tumblr and some are just ideas rattling in my head that I had to jolt down. 
> 
> This one is based on a [this](http://poryqonz.tumblr.com/post/154061084192/concept-green-closing-himself-off-to-ppl-everfrom%20Tumblr) post from tumblr  
> :  
>  _"concept: green closing himself off to ppl ever since red left and just like……nonstop thinks about him and even some how always brings him up in every conversation he has… but he’s stubborn as hell and doesn’t wanna actively look around for that loser and daisy is super worried so she tries to get ppl to hook up with him but he’s not having any of it"_

“Hello?”

Out came a silky female voice. “Hey Green.”

Green didn’t recognized the voice in the slightest, but this wasn’t the first time a stranger had called. Judging from her voice and the voices of other similar calls, Green guessed that she wasn’t going to ask for the hours to the gym or if Green had finally finished his paperwork for the week.

“Hi?”

“You, me my place tonight, how does that sound?” the voice purred, sending any lesser men into shivers. But Green was tired and busy and desensitized to the world.

“Sorry wrong number,” Green said quickly. He immediately ended the call and groaned into his hands. “Daisy why do you always do this to me?”

 

* * *

 

“Daisy what the hell? Why do you keep giving my number out to random strangers?” said Green, hoping the insane amount of money he paid for his phone bill meant the irritation in his voice would pass through the phone clearly.

“Well…you’re always cooped up in your gym and I just thought it’d be nice for you to…make some new friends,” said Daisy cautiously.

Green groaned and buried his face into his palm.

“Daisy.”

“Yes?”

“I don’t need more friends and frankly, I don’t think the people you’re giving my number to want to be friends either.”

“You just seemed so lonely,” said Daisy softly. “Ever since Red left -"

“Of course this is about him,” Green said, almost sounding defeated. He had this conversation one too many times. All he wanted was to start on a clean slate, to have everyone forget about the past, to forget about the past himself. But he couldn’t.

He cut the call before Daisy could respond.

 

* * *

 

_“You wouldn’t believe it Daisy. you know that guy you gave my number to? The really loud, energetic one? He said he found Red. Turns out he’s at Mt. Silver, which is absolutely insane, but it’s such a Red thing to do you know? So I figured I might as well check it out, see if he’s alive. I’m sure Red’s mom would like to know. Anyways, I’m heading out tonight, so if I don’t pick up, it’ll be because I’ll be in the middle of nowhere trying to look for this inconsiderate dumbass. Haha...I can't believe I'm doing this. Well, thanks for everything Daisy, I’ll talk to you later._

 

//End call

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [zedisforzebra.tumblr.com/](http://zedisforzebra.tumblr.com/)  
> Prompts, requests, comments, criticisms, all are good :)


End file.
